


felicity

by simplyverstappen



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slice of Life, Softness, happiness, there is a dog as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen
Summary: Max is happy.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 20
Kudos: 146





	felicity

**Author's Note:**

> Look to counter all the Brocedes angst I literally wrote a mini Maxiel fic based on my three cats because we all deserve more Maxiel fluff in our lives
> 
> It was intended to be a writing exercise for me so if some things are a little bit rough I apologise but I actually really liked it so I decided to share it :') 
> 
> and yeah, it's literally just fluff 
> 
> all the love 💛

Max walks into the kitchen, golden light flooding the room through the windows and he yawns before switching on the radio and opens the door to the terrace. 

“Good morning”, he mumbles at the three cats rushing past him inside, only Ninja stopping for a quick pet and Max smiles, scratching the black cat’s chin. Frank started eating immediately while Dotty threw herself on the floor, meowing loudly and wanting attention. Max is not surprised. 

His smile widens and he switches the coffee machine on before squatting down next to her, quickly petting her before preparing some food for them, making sure everyone is getting the right one. 

He never thought he’d be a cat person and Malu, their huge, fluffy, white-brown-black dotted Australian Shepherd, trots into the kitchen, bumping her head against Max’s leg while ignoring the cats. 

“Morning, Baby”, Max mumbles, brushing his hand over her head while filling the bowls, Ninja and Frank rubbing against his legs while Dotty is still content with laying on the carpet. 

The cool morning air comes in through the open door, Max knows it’s going to be a hot summer's day again - maybe they can go to the beach later. It’s not a long drive and they can take Malu with them. 

Max knows she loves the water. 

He places two bowls in front of Ninja and Frank and shakes his head amused when Dotty zooms past the two older cats, effectively stealing Frank’s food. 

Frank gives Max a sad look, too shy to fight back for it and he doesn’t dare to take Ninja’s food - he got hit too many times trying that. 

“You little shit”, Max comments amused, gently nudging Dotty so Frank can have his food back. “You’ll get yours in a second, just gimme a moment.” 

He distracts her with a few treats (and gives Ninja a few as well, he’s not an idiot) before preparing her plate, Malu waiting patiently. 

After Dotty and Malu both have their food as well Max makes himself a coffee, closing his eyes for a moment when the warm sunlight hits his face. He takes a deep breath, a light breeze brushing past him and he feels calm. 

Grounded. Happy. 

When he opens his eyes again Ninja has finished his bowl, strolling past him and hissing when Max dares to touch him. “Sorry.” Max raises his hands defensively, smiling softly and he lets Ninja walk past him outside in the garden.

He knows Ninja is - to use Daniel’s words - “a little bitch” but he’s also the cuddliest of all of them - if he wants to. Max respects his cat’s boundaries though and he smiles when Frank rubs against his leg. 

He’s bigger than the other two (Lando called him fat once and Max hit his friend for that - Frank is not fat. Just muscular. More to love) but the gentlest of all of them. 

He has white fur with a few black spots, one looking like a black heart on his back and Max squats down to pet him, Frank falling down and exposing his belly. 

Max laughs softly, giving him the demanded belly rubs and Malu flops down next to him, licking his hand, wanting attention as well. 

Dotty, after finishing her plate, has joined Ninja outside, they’re currently watching some birds and Max gets up again after sneaking Malu a few treats. He makes himself some coffee, he’s still a bit tired but his morning routine helps him to wake up. 

It’s always him who’s awake first - Daniel loves sleeping in. Max doesn’t mind. 

He finds peace in getting up before him, taking a quick shower and putting some clothes on before taking care of the cats and Malu, making coffee and preparing breakfast. 

Especially when it’s such a beautiful summer morning like today. 

The sun is slowly rising and when Max steps on the terrace, his “Best Husband Ever” mug in his hand (Daniel gifted it to him on their first wedding anniversary) it’s already pretty warm. 

Yep, the beach sounds like a good idea today. 

He slips in his garden shoes, Frank and Malu following him and he walks through their big garden, looking at their sunflowers and roses. He smiles when he sees Dotty in the apple tree, Ninja with his long black fur (they think he has some Persian in his DNA but they’re not sure. They got him from the shelter a few years ago) sitting in the grass below, watching him. 

Malu carries her ball around, staying on Max’s side and he takes a deep breath. The air is warm and it smells like summer and every flower in their garden, no cloud in the sky. 

His eyes fall on their fireplace with the bonfire and Max smiles when he thinks back to their last garden party. Kimi had been so wasted he mistook Malu for a wolf and Lando had fallen asleep under the apple tree, Ninja sleeping on his chest. 

They’d had a BBQ, Dan taking care of it while Max was responsible for the side dishes, he even tried baking - he could make some scones later. He’s not good at baking but he enjoys it, enjoys making things from scratch and it calms him immensely. 

He learned to appreciate the little things and his scones are really good. 

He plays with Malu a bit, Frank watching them from the edge of the terrace, Ninja and Dotty still too distracted by the birds.

“Good girl”, Max praises her when she brings him her ball back once again, panting happily, her tongue sticking out and Max cuddles her, pressing a soft kiss on her head.

He goes back to the terrace, sitting down on their wooden bench, leaning back against the ivy-covered wall and sipping on his coffee, just enjoying the peace. 

They need to go grocery shopping today and Max mentally makes a list, going through their fridge and freezer. They have no plans for the weekend yet but he’s sure Lando will pop over at one point - and if it’s just to use their pool. 

His best friend is always hungry and Max definitely won’t order food again. 

Malu stole one too many pizza slices in the last few months. 

He finishes his coffee before slipping out of his shoes, walking to their pool, sitting down on the grass and he dangles his feet in the cold water, stretching a little. Maybe he should go for a run later. 

Malu would definitely love it and Max smiles when Ninja walks over, rubbing himself against Max. 

“Good morning to you too”, Max comments amused and smiles when Ninja climbs on his lap, curling himself into a small ball. Guess he’ll stay here a bit longer then. 

Max doesn’t mind - he’s used to cats sleeping on him. Or Daniel. Or both of them. They’re especially clingy in the winter, when Daniel and Max spend the evening in front of their fireplace, cuddled up under fluffy blankets with tea or hot chocolate in front of them, watching cheesy Christmas movies. 

Christmas still seems so far away right now though and Max cards his fingers through Ninja’s soft fur, his cat purring contentedly. 

Maybe they’re going to spend it in Australia again with Daniel’s family. Or they’re visiting his sister and Mum in the Netherlands - Max doesn’t mind either. 

Maybe they even can do both. 

Malu is still trotting through the grass, curiously watching Dotty who’s still in the apple tree, trying to hunt a bird while Frank is laying on the terrace, overlooking the garden. 

Max checks his watch before he gently lifts Ninja up, placing him next to him on the grass and he gets up, not really bothered about his wet feet. There’s a towel on their terrace for exactly that purpose and he walks back to the terrace, enjoying the feeling of the soft grass below his feet. 

It’s getting a bit too high though - Dan or he will have to mow the lawn today. Or maybe tomorrow. 

They have time and Max smiles when he rubs his feet dry, walking back into the kitchen. 

He makes some more coffee before preparing breakfast, baking a few scones before putting the clotted cream and the strawberry jam out of the fridge. He adds some fruit salad and cereal, carrying all of it outside and sets the table, humming along to some song stuck in his head. 

His wedding ring sparkles in the sun and he brings some water outside as well, answering a quick message from Lando before heading back inside, getting the bread and the scones out of the oven, putting all of it in a small basket. 

He smiles when all of a sudden two strong arms wrap around his waist, Daniel kissing his neck, his curls tickling Max. 

“Morning”, Daniel mumbles and Max turns around, hugging him properly. “Hey”, he says quietly and they share a slow kiss, Daniel’s stubble scratching against Max’s cheek, his broad hands on Max’s back and Max’s involuntarily smiles against his lips. 

He’s so happy. 

“Where are the kids?”, Daniel asks, his voice hoarse from sleep and he’s still hugging Max while getting the coffee mug - he’s clingy in the morning. Max found out that he doesn’t mind. He actually really loves it. 

“Outside, chasing birds and butterflies”, he replies dryly and Daniel laughs, Max feeling his chest vibrating at the sound. He closes his eyes, burying his face against Daniel’s chest, breathing in deeply. 

He still smells a bit like sleep, his shirt like their laundry detergent and just so uniquely Daniel that Max is sure this will forever be his favourite scent. Having him so close, Daniel’s body pressed against his- he doubts there is a better feeling. 

“You baked scones?”, Daniel asks, his eyes lighting up when he sees the leftovers from Max’s baking adventures and Max nods, finally pulling away when his belly rumbles. 

“Mhm. You’re hungry?” 

“Always.” Daniel laughs again and he heads outside after taking the “Most Annoying Husband Ever” mug (Max got it for Daniel on their first wedding anniversary without knowing Daniel’s present - he smiles every time he looks at the mugs, it just sums up their relationship so well) and Max follows him a bit slower, still carrying the breadbasket. 

Daniel is wearing a loose tank top with some short pants which reveal his thigh tattoos, he’s barefoot and he falls down on the bench, the sun illuminating him in a golden light - Max’s heart skips a beat when he looks at him, his heart doubling in size. 

Daniel looks like an angel. And Max loves him so fucking much. 

He sits down across from his husband, rolling his eyes when he feels Daniel’s cold feet on his thigh and he gently pushes them away. “Stop it, you idiot.”

“You love me.” 

“Most of the time I do, yeah.” Max snorts, shaking his head with a fond smile and Daniel reaches for the scones, cutting them open and adding some clotted cream and jam, closing his eyes with a happy smile when he bites into it. 

“You should do this professionally”, he says with a full mouth and Max snorts. “And you should swallow before you talk.” 

There’s no malice in his words though, just a fond annoyance and Daniel swallows, grinning broadly. “Again: you love me.” 

And Max does, so so much. Loves all these little details about Daniel, doesn’t matter if it’s his morning breath, the fact that he never seems to able to shut up or that he always has a stupid joke ready. 

Max loves him exactly the way he is and while he’s incredibly annoyed sometimes (and he knows it’s the other way around as well - he also has annoying habits that drive Daniel insane) he wouldn’t change a single thing about him. 

It’s what makes Daniel _Daniel_ and his heart hurts at the sheer thought of not having him around one day.

“Thank you”, Daniel says softly, his foot travelling Max’s leg up again and Max lets him, just raising his eyebrow. “For what?” 

“This.” Dan makes an undefined gesture at the table, the garden and the cats, smiling when Frank jumps on the bench next to him. “For taking care of them in the morning and preparing breakfast and all.” 

“It’s no problem and you know that.” Max reaches for Daniel’s hand, a warm feeling spreading through his chest. “You can take care of lunch and dinner later, though.” 

“Anything for you.” Daniel’s smile widens, lacing their fingers together and Max’s heart still skips a beat when he sees their joined hands with their wedding rings. 

Daniel always wears it - always. He only slips it off when he goes to bed but Max knows that the first thing Daniel does in the morning is putting it back on. 

“Any wishes?”, Dan asks while he continues eating and Max shrugs. “Nah but we need to get groceries later anyway. And we’ve got some dirty laundry and the lawn needs to be mowed.”

“I can take care of the lawn and the groceries?”, Daniel suggests, gently keeping Frank away from the clotted cream. “And you do the laundry?” 

“Yeah sounds good.” Max nods, smiling when Malu puts her head on his lap. “I also wanted to take Malu for a run later and we could go to the beach in the afternoon if you’re up for it? Have dinner in one of the restaurants at the shore, watch the sunset? Saves you the cooking.”

“Mhm, sounds good.” Dan smiles, leaning back and closing his eyes, enjoying the sun on his face and Max can’t stop staring at him. He doubts he’ll ever get over how beautiful Daniel is and he instinctively leans forward, reaching out and touching his cheek. 

Daniel leans into the touch, his eyes still closed but there’s a lazy smile on his face and Max can’t stop smiling, his other hand tracing the tattoo on Daniel’s hand. 

There’s a small 33 on Daniel’s left pinkie now, the same spot where his 3 is on his right hand and Max’s stomach flutters every time he sees it. 

He loves him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr @ [verstappened](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/) if you want to cry with me over Maxiel :') 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated thanksss 💛


End file.
